


Clarity

by ceruleangrace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Supernatural Elements, first publication have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleangrace/pseuds/ceruleangrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is done with the silence, but Roxas finds himself unable to get over what has happened. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Clarity" by Zedd. I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the song.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life… Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time…_

Axel could not help but moan painfully as the slow, electronic beat breezed through the stale air of the room. Surrounding were soporific eyes of young lovers who had taken a few sips too many, lazily twirling around the floor. Lights flashed in a slow rhythm as the music enveloped tossed words. The air was stifling and thick and Axel was finding it hard to breathe, overwhelmed by a sense of claustrophobia that hadn't hit him this hard in a long time. Avoiding the sensation of touching anyone, he dodged the crowd in favor of hugging the outskirts of the shining floor. Had the lights always been that bright? He could have sworn they were a shade dimmer just a few moments ago…

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends… A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again…_

His eyes frantically moved around the room. "Just find him," he convinced himself, "then you can leave this awful place together."

And then, out of the corner of his eye, there he was. Sweaty blonde spikes drooped over his forehead. He looked paler than usual. Was he sick? Axel made his way over with long strides, his tall stature coming in handy as he rapidly approached, easily forgetting how out of place he looked.

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need… Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why…_

Axel reached him in record time, nearly running into the bar, catching his balance at the last moment.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"Roxas, what the actual fuck? What the  _actual_  fuck. What is wrong with you today? Not even today, but the past week!" Axel felt a slew of frustration rolling off his tongue. He had all these plans in his head to be calm and cool, the character he usually was. That agenda collapsed, however, as his hands trembled in a combination of rage and a nervousness he'd never felt before in his entire life.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends. It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense._

"And granted I've never been a great listener. But if this is some type of silent treatment revenge bullshit for some type of fucked up thing I did, I think we've agreed that you are the responsible one that just tells me the shit I did wrong." His voice was rising more and more as he rambled, "I've been keeping my distance for this week, truly, I have. I've played your little silent game. But I thought by now we'd be  _over_  this. I'm tired of playing this game, and quite frankly, it's getting a bit petty at this point, dontcha think?"

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

"Our anniversary, Roxas. Really? Today, of all days. You've never been like this today. Anything I've done wrong, just tell me Roxas. Speak to me. I cant-" Axel's anger ended abruptly. Now he was just desperate. A whole new palette of emotions gagged him, but desperation was definitely the first and foremost of them all. The rest could be dealt with later.

"Just please. Tell me what I did wrong. Don't I deserve something as small as that? After all these years? After all this time?" Axel finally muttered out, concealing aspects of him which were being revealed through his voice just moments ago.

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

Axel stared at him for what felt like an eternity, before sighing and looking away again coolly. "Our song is on again," he let out a short, humorless laugh, a bit of bitterness seeping through, "I never was one for couple songs or cheesy shit like that, but if it'd make you say something, I'd even dance to it."

Roxas's eyes were closed in a way that looked both tired and defeated, a drink in his painful grasp that was all ice. He was biting on his lips in a way that made them pale and tight, blending into his sickly looking skin. His eyes squinted, and brimmed with tears he refused to let fall.

"Hey-" Axel's soft voice began.

"Why did you leave me?" Roxas cried out, a mix of his own desperation, sorrow, and anger.

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need…_

"Leave? I never-"

"Why did you do that to me… Axel…" His voice broke again, tears streaming down in a steady flow.

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

"Roxas, I don't understand," Axel muttered, "I have been here, with you, all along…"

He reached out to swipe one of the falling tears from Roxas's eyes, and froze when he felt nothing but the humid air. The tear continued to fall, dripping onto the bar. Axel's hands began to tremble as reached his fingers out to touch Roxas's face yet again, his voice unable to function as his throat sealed shut. He closed the nonexistent space between his hand and the vibrant blue eyes ahead of him, but felt nothing. The fingertips disappeared in a haze, his entire hand lost in a face he longed to feel but could not. The room felt louder and brighter than ever, and Axel was overcome with the strong urge to puke and pass out simultaneously. His mind blocked out the increasing volume of the music and narrowed in on a whisper so broken and quiet he tried to convince himself he hadn't heard it at all.

"Why did you have to die?"

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a drabble of sorts in a half hour at 4 in the morning, but really did not hate it as much as I expected. Please leave something if you enjoyed, or even criticism, as I would like to continue writing but am not sure what others think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
